Vacation Edition (Leftover Baggage)
by Smith39440
Summary: This is a snapshot sequel from the previous story (Leftover Baggage). Liv and Fitz have been married for 10 years. They have 5 children: Allison (11), Fitzgerald IV aka Tommy (9), Patrick (7), Madison (5) and Kennedy (3). They are on their annual family vacation which is a 5 day Disney cruise. You will see a snapshot of their lives in this complete mini story.
1. Chapter 1

I have been asked by several reviews to do a sequel to 'Leftover Baggage.' I really don't have time because I am trying to complete my other story which is very close to being completed but I have decided to various snapshots into their lives. So please be on the lookout for future snapshots. This is a 3 chapter mini-story and hope you enjoy it.

Happy Reading!

* * *

"OLIVIA! HURRY UP!" Fitz yelled up the stairs for her. They were already 15 minutes behind schedule. It was 5 in the morning and he knew they had a long day ahead of them. The SUV was loaded down with luggage and 5 grumbling kids who were cranky about being up this early even if it was for a vacation.

Liv huffed as she came down the stairs, "I am here. You don't have to yell."

Fitz was a little frustrated, "I am yelling because we are late and you know how I hate to be behind schedule. We should have been on the road by now. We need to be at the terminal by 8 and we have over a two hour drive to San Diego. I just hope we don't run into traffic."

Liv rolled her eyes at his dramatics, "For one thing it is Saturday so less traffic. Plus I told you that you and the kids could have stayed at a hotel last night. It made no sense punishing the family because I had to work yesterday."

"I told you that this is a family trip and we will do things as a family. Now everything is loaded in the car. All the children have their asses in their seats. We are just waiting on you as always."

She looked around one last time, "I just have to make sure we didn't forget anything especially the Epi-pens." All of the kids were tested for severe allergies when they were younger. The only ones that had severe food allergies like Liv were Allie and Patrick. Liv and Fitz considered themselves lucky. Two out of five were pretty good odds.

Fitz took her hand and pulled her out of the house, "We double and triple checked everything. As detailed of a planner as you are, I am sure that we have everything but you in the car."

After setting the house alarm, they both climbed into the front seats of the car. Maddie and Kennedy were still asleep. Fitz and Liv had to dress them while they were asleep. The older three were half sleep and half awake.

Patrick started whining time Fitz pulled away from the house, "Mom, why did we have to get up so early? It is summer. We just went to bed a few hours ago."

Liv knew they were paying the price for staying up late but it was summer break so they let them loose without a bedtime. "Patty, we have to be at the cruise terminal by 8. It was either get up early or we miss the ship. You can sleep on the way there. We still have a two hour drive."

Allie chimed in from the second row next to Kennedy whose booster seat was in the middle. "Mom, why didn't we stay at a hotel close by the terminal? I thought that's what you said we were going to do."

"I had to work yesterday, Allie. Something unexpected came up and I had to take care of it. Everything is fine now and waking up early during the summer is not going to kill you guys."

The older three grumbled some more before eventually falling asleep. Fitz took Liv hands once everything was quiet and settled. He pulled it to his mouth and gave it a kiss, "You know that I love you, right?"

She smiled for the first time all morning, "Of course I know you do. I love you too even when you are yelling at me."

They both laughed. He kissed her hand again, "We are going to enjoy this vacation as a family. No work problems and no stress. Just family fun. Plus we are going to conquer a major fear, right."

She took a deep breath before answering, "Yes, we are going to try."

He chuckled, "No, try. Do. Okay."

She nodded. She opened her IPad and started reading her book that she read every night. That was how she destressed. She figured it would be a nice way to destress before the start of their vacation.

They pulled up to the terminal shortly before 8. They paid for Concierge Service, so a cruise representative met them at the terminal dock. Their baggage was unloaded from the car and Liv talked to the representative while Fitz parked the truck in the parking garage. Walking back to the terminal, Fitz bumped into some unexpected guests.

He was walking with the purpose of trying to get back to his family when he nearly knocked a man down. He grabbed the man to save him from falling. When they made eye contact the man smiled and said, "Fitz, you devil. I haven't seen you in forever."

Fitz shook the man's hand, "Walt, it's good to see that you are still doing alright."

"How have you been?"

Fitz nodded his head, "Great. Life is amazing. No complaints." He looked around and noticed the man was standing alone, "Can I help walk you somewhere?"

The man was holding on to a cane but he shook his head, "No, Mels and Judy are parking the car."

Fitz really wanted to leave when he heard him mention Mellie's name, "Ok, well I will see you around."

"Fitzgerald Grant, is that you?"

Fitz put on his polite smile and hugged the elderly woman as she walked towards him, "Yeah, Judy it's me. You are looking more beautiful than ever."

She playfully hit him, "You are still the charmer I see. Isn't he, Mellie?"

Mellie and Fitz made eye contact for the first time when Mellie spoke, "Yeah, not much has changed."

Fitz acknowledged her with a nod before Judy started back talking to him, "Which terminal are you headed to?"

Right now they were standing in front of Terminal A, "I have to go to Terminal C. Disney Cruise."

Judy grabbed his arm, "Well we are going to Terminal D. We will walk with you."

He really wanted to be rude and say hell no but his mother raised him better. He smiled and said sure. He escorted Judy while Mellie held on to her father. Judy was a talker and Fitz let her talk.

Liv was anxiously waiting on Fitz to return while she was dealing with the kids. She had placed the child leashes on Kennedy and Madison to keep them from walking off and getting lost. When Patrick got lost at Six Flags when he was 4, she nearly had a heart attack. She never wanted to relive that nightmare again.

She pulled some wipes out of her bag to wipe the crumbs from Kennedy's face. All of the kids had Pop Tarts for breakfast/snacks. Tommy and Patrick were thumping each other's ears while Allie tried to help her mom with the younger two.

Tommy hit Patrick too hard which caused him to yell out in pain. Liv had enough of their antics, "If you two don't stop playing around, I will call someone to come and get you." Tommy snickered because he thought she was playing.

Liv looked at him with angry eyes, "Fitzgerald, do not play with me, little boy. You will not like the way I play. If you want to step foot on the ship then you better cut it out and I mean right this instant."

Tommy took a deep swallow because he knew she only called him Fitzgerald when she was really angry. You don't cross Mom when she is angry. He learned that the hard way.

Allie looked up and saw her dad walking towards them with an older lady on his arms, "Mom, who is that woman with Dad?"

Liv turned to see who she was referring to. It wasn't the woman on his arm that caught her attention. It was the woman behind them. Even though it had been over ten years, she would recognize Mellie anywhere.

Tommy whispered to Allie, "Whose first?"

Allie smiled, "Me!"

He nodded, "I call Kennedy. Loser gets punch hard by the winner." They shook on it. They were always betting on which child would be introduced first. Most of the time, Allie was usually right.

Liv eyed Fitz as she got closer. He walked up to her and gave her a quick kiss on the lips, "Sorry it took so long but I ran into Walt and Judy on my way here. They are going to the next terminal."

Liv didn't respond. She just politely smiled.

Judy looked from Liv to Fitz, "Fitz, I didn't know that you were still married. And what lovely children you have."

Kennedy jumped into her father's arms and put her arms around his neck as he spoke, "Yeah, this is my beautiful wife, Olivia. These are our kids; this right her is Kennedy, Madison, Patrick, Tommy and Allison."

Mellie had a smug look on her face, "Wow, Olivia, I guess you were a baby making machine. I am shock that you didn't name one of them Fitzgerald IV. That was all Big Jerry asked of me, right Fitz. Legacy was always important to him."

Tommy waved his hand, "I am Fitzgerald IV but they call me Tommy because my middle name is Thomas."

Mellie's smugness slowly evaporated, "Yes, I see." She looked at Allie, "Wow, Allie, you have grown to be a beautiful young lady. The last time I saw you, you were barely walking. I guess now you help out with the Brady Bunch here."

Allie looked at her strangely, "How do you know who I am? I've never met you or even heard of you."

Fitz tried to diffuse the situation, "Mellie is an old friend of mine. These are her parents Walter and Judith Ainsworth."

Mellie politely corrected him, "Well, your father and I are more than old friends. We were almost married to each other. Who knows if things had been different, I might have been your mother."

Tommy always the smart mouth one, "Thank God for miracles."

Everyone snickered including Liv and Fitz. Liv finally gained her composure and spoke for the first time, "I hate to end this reunion but the kids are very anxious to board the ship."

Kennedy smiled at her daddy, "Come on, Daddy. I am ready to see Mickey Mouse!"

Fitz bounced her in his arms, "Let's go see Mickey Mouse, Pretty Girl!"

Maddie yelled, "Me too!"

Fitz looked back at his guest, "It was good to see you guys again. Walt, call my office and we will do lunch sometime." He kissed Judy on the cheek, "You take care of yourself." He looked at Mellie, "Mel, it's been real but I got two pretty girls here who can't wait to see Mickey Mouse."

Fitz grabbed Maddie's hand pulled her with him and Kennedy towards the VIP boarding line. Liv smiled at Mellie before looking at the older three, "Let's go Brady Bunch."

Patrick put his arm around his mom's waist, "I am so glad that you are my mom."

Mellie heard it and she knew all those years of wishing their marriage would fail only made it stronger. She kept up with their company's success and she felt that if she was just given a chance, she could get Fitz back. He was always her one that got away. But looking at him with his family, she knew that they would never be together again.

When Allie and Tommy were walking away behind their mom, he punched her as hard as he could in the arm. She yelled out in pain but he simply said, "I won!"

Liv provided the necessary documents at the check-in desk. Everyone received their key card with their names on it. Before boarding the ship, they were met by Captain Mickey. Kennedy and Maddie screamed with excitement as they hugged him. They took a picture with him and then they all took one big family picture.

They finally boarded the ship and upon entering the grand foyer, a crew member asked for their family name and Patrick responded, "We're the Grants!"

The crew member put the mic to his mouth and announced, "Please welcome aboard the Grant Family!"

Other crew members that lined the foyer clapped as they entered. All the children did a little dance to the music that was being played throughout the loud speaker. The crew continued to announce the arrival of every family that boarded the ship.

The Grants went to the buffet area to eat before they went to their room. The children were too giddy with excitement to eat but their father told them in a stern but loving voice that there was plenty of time to explore the ship. Right now, they needed to eat. Everyone obliged him if only by eating a little bit. The kids were talking their parents' ears off. Everyone wanted to do something fun and different.

After lunch, they walked to the Kids' Club and Kids' Lab. It was open so that parents could tour the facilities and feel safe about leaving their kids. Each of the children was fitted with an electronic armband that would be scanned anytime the entered or exited the facilities. The children would be monitored and chaperoned at all times when they are the responsibility of the club.

After that, they walked to their suite. Their luggage had not arrived yet but they knew it would be delivered shortly. They were in a 3 bedroom suite. Their suite had a common area with a TV and couch. Each child had a bed in the two bedrooms on the right side of the common area. The master bedroom was to the left side of the common area. Since they had 30 minutes to kill before the Emergency Lifeboat Drill, Fitz and Liv went into their bedroom to lie down.

They left the door open so that they could keep an eye on the kids. They both fell out on top of the covers staring at the ceiling.

Fitz chuckled to himself, "Well, Mrs. Grant, we made it aboard safely without any major incident."

She smiled, "Yeah, today has definitely been an interesting day and it's not even noon yet. Who knows if things had been different, you would be on another cruise with another family heading to god knows where."

He sighed because he knew this was about Mellie. He turned his body towards her and propped his head with his elbow. She was still looking at the ceiling. He turned her chin to face him, "Look at me." When she finally made eye contact, he continued, "I love you. I am right where I want to be. Nothing and no one could ever make me regret any decision or circumstance that led me to you. This right here, this moment and moments like this are what keep me going every day. You and those five out there are the only family I want and the only family I want to think about. So, no arguing or trying to pick a fight with me on this vacation. We agreed years ago that vacations are a no fighting zone. This is about family fun." He looked towards the common area where the kids were all playing and wrestling with each other. He whispered to her, "Look out there at our children." She turned to look at them. She laughed when Kennedy jumped on Tommy. He spoke in her ear, "We did that. You and me. We made that family. We took nothing and turned it into something and nobody can take that away from us. That is our family. Can we just enjoy them and not let irrelevant people ruin it for us?"

She turned back to face him. Her voice matched his voice, "Yes baby. We can do that. I love you too." She pulled him into a kiss. She had meant for it to be a small peck but he wanted more. Even after ten years, he still couldn't get enough of her. She opened her mouth and allowed his tongue to enter. He slowly climbed on top of her body getting lost in the kiss.

All of sudden, they heard various throats being cleared and small voices saying, "Ew." They pulled their lips apart to see their children standing by their bedroom door. Allie just looked at them, "You do realize that your door is wide open. Are you guys trying to scar us for life?"

Liv covered her mouth and laughed. Fitz smiled before turning his attention back to his kids, "Why is it every time I kiss my wife, I have to hear a comment from the peanut gallery?"

Patrick spoke, "Dad, you are on our mom."

Still not moving, Fitz answered, "But she is my wife. I should be able to kiss my wife without hearing the complaints and ewws. I finally got where I can get close to her without one of you pulling her away from me so I am going to enjoy kissing my wife. If you don't like it then you are more than welcome to close the door."

Tommy rolled his eyes and grabbed the door handle, "That's just really gross, Dad."

Fitz bobbed his head, "Yeah, yeah. Beat it Thriller. Tell your story walking."

Tommy closed the door.

Liv laughed at the entire exchange. "Remember this moment when we have to put all of them in therapy."

"They will be okay. I just want five uninterrupted minutes alone with my wife. That is all I ask."

She pulled his face down to hers and whispered in a very seductive voice, "Stop wasting precious time talking."

He crashed his mouth onto hers. It felt like he was trying to suck to the life out of her. His hand was roaming all over her body. He wanted nothing more to for them to be skin to skin. They were both in their casual dress clothes and he always loved when she wore the shorts that she had on. They fit her ass perfectly and now he wanted nothing more than for her to be out of them. It was at this moment he realized that they hadn't had sex in over a week. Sometimes with the pressure and stress of life, he was content to just share a bed and spoon with his wife after a stressful day. Now he wanted to be buried inside of her and hearing her screams and moaning his name. His erection was grinding into her body. Her fingers were in his hair and he loved it when she played with his hair. She was doing everything that turned him on.

They made out for a while getting lost in time. Fitz finally pulled away trying to get oxygen back to his brain. Liv whimpered in protest, "no, I want you so bad right now."

He kissed her again slowly. He pulled away before getting caught up in the moment, "I want you too baby but we have a room full of kids that will knock down the door if we don't hurry up. Besides I want to take my time and enjoy my beautiful wife. I don't want to rush it."

Liv was super horny and could care less at the moment, "How about we fuck now and make love later? I have not had you inside of me in a while and I need it."

He smirked at her words, "How bad do you need it?"

She started undoing his belt, "Really bad. I want to feel you go deep inside of me."

He closed his eyes to keep from coming at the moment. He wanted her just as bad as she wanted him. His mind was saying wait but his dick was saying go for it. He groaned and mumbled, "Fuck it!"

He dove back into her mouth as he started making his way for her pants. He got them unbutton and pulled the zipper down when they heard knocking and banging on their bedroom door.

They both groaned in frustration as they heard Kennedy and Maddie yell, "Mommy, Mommy!"

Fitz opened the door after they had fixed their clothes and his erection had gone down. The girls burst through the door towards their mother. They grabbed her hand and started pulling on her, "Come on, we are going to be late for the show."

They all went to the designated area for the Emergency Lifeboat Drill. They lined them up according to family and height. Fitz used this time to put his arms around Liv and hold her. He knew that she hated to think about the what-ifs and these drills always made her uncomfortable.

After that, they went to the main deck by the Goofy pool. There was a stage set up with a huge screen in the back. Families were lining up to see the Bon Voyage party. After a few minutes, the ship's horn sounded to indicate they were sailing off. Everyone cheered and yelled as the ship pulled away from the dock.

Captain Mickey and Gang put on a spectacular performance. Fitz had Kennedy around his neck so that she could see. Maddie was on Liv's hips and even the older three were dancing to the music. Even though they were 11, 9, and 7, respectively, there were moments when they were just happy go lucky kids and those were the moments that Liv and Fitz cherished. After the show, they toured the entire ship as a family familiarizing themselves with the ship. There were various character meet and greets around the ships. The kids took pictures with them. Sometimes Liv and Fitz would get in the picture but most of the time it was just the kids. They went to the top of ship towards the front where they were able to see out into the ocean. It was peaceful and serene. There was a basketball goal and a putting course in that area. This was the plan. The first day on the ship was family time. No one complained because they all knew the rule. They walked around and had ice cream around 3 pm.

When it was about 5, they went back to their room. Their luggage had been delivered and was waiting outside of their suite. They changed into their dinner wear. The girls and Liv wore skirts with cute dress tops to match and some flats. The boys and Fitz wore dress slacks with a dress shirt and tie. Tonight was casual dinner so they wanted to dress comfortably. Maddie and Kennedy wore their Minnie Mouse ears headband. They made it to dining room about 6:15. They were shown to their table which was a circular dining table. Fitz sat by Liv with Kennedy on his left and Maddie on her right. The other three sat around with Patrick next to Kennedy, Tommy in the middle and Allie next to Maddie. Maddie loved to play with her big sister.

At 6:30, the lights dimmed to the perfect mood. The waiter and assistant waiter came to their table to take their drink orders. Fitz ordered scotch for him and a glass of red wine for Liv. The kids ordered fruit smoothies. Liv's, Allie's and Patrick's food allergy list had been giving to the chef and other necessary personnel throughout the ship. The waiter gave them a special menu to choose their meal from.

While dinner was being served, the waiters put on a show to welcome them aboard the Disney Magic. They smiled and clapped along with the other guest. Liv let Fitz sample her food from her plate. He hated the fact that he had to be cautious about what he fed her. He would love to feed his wife from his plate, but he really didn't need her to get sick on this trip.

Allie and Tommy started whispering then Tommy started whispering to Patrick. Liv looked at them before getting their attention, "What are you guys conspiring about over there?"

Tommy elbowed Patrick to speak, "We were wondering if we could go to the Kids' Club after the dinner. They are doing something fun there tonight."

Liv eyeballed Tommy, "Why did you make your brother ask that?"

Tommy shrugged, "Because you never tell him no like you do Allie and me."

Liv sighed, "That is not true. I tell him no just as much as I do you two except he doesn't normally ask to do crazy and outrageous things. Furthermore, I shouldn't have to explain why I let any of you do anything. Now if you want to go, you need to ask me and not your brother."

Tommy pointed to Allie, "It was her idea first. She told me to get Patty to ask."

Allie elbowed him, "Tattle-tale."

Fitz broke up the bickering, "Okay, whoever idea it was needs to ask. That is what your mother is trying to say."

Allie spoke up, "The schedule says they are having a little party at the Kids' Club tonight. Tommy and Patty and I want to go. The club is open until Midnight and we can walk back to the room together. Kids from ages 3-12 will be there. I know today is family day but we have been together all day. Plus Kennedy and Maddie are about to go to sleep. We just want to do something fun."

Fitz and Olivia exchanged looks with each other. Fitz nodded to indicate that the decision was up to her. Liv thought about it, "Okay, you three may go but only until 10 pm and not a minute later. I mean walking in the door of the room at 10 and not leaving the club at 10. You must keep your walkie-talkies on you at all times so that your father and I can talk to you if something goes wrong. You will go together and you will come back together. Is that understood?"

They all responded in unison, "Yes, ma'am."

Fitz smiled, "You may be excused to go and change out of your dinner clothes. Make sure to hang them up in your closets."

They got up quickly rushing off towards the room. Fitz and Liv remained at the table with Kennedy and Madison. Maddie looked her mom sweetly, "Can I have ice cream for being good?"

Kennedy raised her hand, "Me too. I been a good girl."

Liv smiled, "Well you both have been amazing little girls. You can have a little bit of ice cream before bed."

Fitz whispered in her ear, "Has Mommy been a good girl? I think she deserves a treat too."

Liv smiled as the waiter came asking if they wanted dessert. The girls got a bowl of ice cream. After dinner, Fitz took them back to the suite while Liv went and checked on the other three. Liv and a few other parents were peeking in to check on their children. Allie was jumping around dancing with her brothers. She loved her kids but her boys definitely got their lack of rhythm from their father. They looked like they were having a great time.

Liv decided to stop by the adult lounge before heading back to the suite. She really enjoyed the wine with dinner and decided to indulge in another glass. She knew that Fitz was putting the girls to sleep so she had a few minutes to spare.

She sat a bar and ordered a glass of red wine. The lounge was a piano bar that was cozy and relax. Liv looked around and took in the atmosphere. When the bartender brought her drink, he asked if she wanted to start a tab but she declined and paid for her drink.

She was sipping and enjoying herself when a man two seats over spoke to her, "Did you need a break from your family too?"

She turned and notice the middle age black man sitting down from her, she shook her head, "No, just decided to indulge in a guilty pleasure of mine. My husband is putting our younger two to sleep and I just check on our older three. Since everyone was doing fine, I figured I could have a little me time."

He laughed, "You don't look like a mother of five. How long have you been married?"

Liv smiled, "Ten years."

The man looked impressed, "Wow, ten years and five kids. I don't know how you do it. My wife and I have been married for two years and I will tell you that it's been the worse two years of my life."

Liv was taken back by the man's honesty, "How many children do you two have?"

He held up a single finger, "One. We have a four year old daughter who is my world. I think we got married for all the wrong reasons. We were together and we had a child but we weren't meant to be married. I think I did it more out of obligation than love. It feels like one long one night stand."

"Wow, I can't imagine being in a marriage like that."

He motioned to asked if he could move closer. She acknowledged and he moved closer but left a seat between them, "How do you keep it going after ten years? I mean you must have an active sex life with 5 kids. It must get stressful and hard sometimes. What keeps you from giving up and throwing in the towel?"

Liv sipped her wine before answering, "Marriage is hard work. When people are congratulating on your nuptials and wishing you much love and success, they never tell you that marriage is a constant work in progress. To me, it is a choice. Every day that I wake up, I make a choice to stay and fight for my marriage and he makes the same choice. We both commit to do whatever is necessary to make it work. Is our marriage perfect? No, not by a long shot. Even a month ago, my husband and I had a mini separation and I was worried that he would leave me. But we made the choice to stay and work it out. The bottom line as to why we work is because I truly love him. When I think of life without him, I feel suffocated like I can't breathe. He is my everything. He is my world. My marriage and our family do not work without him. He is it for me and I will do whatever it takes to make this marriage work."

The man ordered another drink, "What about intimacy? Surely with your family and your busy schedule, the lack of intimacy is a problem."

Liv thought for a moment, "For me it is different. Intimacy happens outside of the bedroom. Women tend to be emotional and choose to think about things. If we are not in the mood for sex, seeing you naked in our bed probably won't get us there. Intimacy is when my husband brings me lunch if he knows I haven't eaten. Or during family dinner, sometimes I am busy fixing the kids plates and making sure they have everything they need. My husband could be selfish and see about his needs only but he takes the time to fix his plate and mine. He makes sure that we have everything we need so that when I am done with the kids, my dinner is waiting for me at the table. Sometimes a simple walk in the park or a Sunday drive for ice cream is intimacy. I like to feel wanted and needed. A kiss and I love you makes all the difference in the world. Intimacy is the closeness I feel with him because he is my best friend. Because of that, our sex life is healthy."

He nodded as he downed another drink, "I guess I need to reevaluate my marriage."

Liv finished her drink and stood up, "I wish you good luck. And I hope everything works out for you."

He extended his hand, "Thank you and I am Michael by the way."

She shook his hand, "Olivia. It was a pleasure talking to you, Michael."

Liv walked back to her cabin. She peeked in and checked on Maddie and Kennedy who were sound asleep. She had an hour and a half before the other three came back. She walked to the Master Bedroom to find Fitz asleep on top of the covers in his boxers only. Liv took off her clothes and took a quick shower.

After her shower, she doesn't bother to put any clothes on. She made sure the bedroom door was locked. She climbed into the bed slowly and carefully trying not to wake her sleeping husband. She got close to him and started kissing his chest. She kissed around his sexy abs as she rubbed her hands all over his body. He slowly starts to stir but she knows exactly how she wanted to wake him up.

She put her hand in his boxers and strokes his cock until it gets hard. He grunts and moan but he still not fully awake. Once he is hard, she pulls his cock out of his boxers and takes him into her warm mouth.

He shoots up in the bed completely awake, "Oh shit!" He looks and sees his wife bobbing on his dick. "Livvie, baby!" He falls back on the bed in total ectasy.

He moans and thank god for the woman that he has blessed him with. "Fuck baby!"

She took him deeper in her mouth as he pulled her hair back. He loved watching her please him. Knowing that she was his always turned him on. As he felt his build up coming, he pulled her up because he wanted to cum inside of her.

She crawled up his body and captured his lips with hers. Their tongues wrestled as their hunger and passion for each other grew. Fitz flipped them over so he could be on top of her.

He pulled back from the kiss to stare at his beautiful wife, "What's gotten into you, Mrs. Grant?"

She smirked and whispered, "I missed my sexy loving husband. Plus I think I have been a bad girl."

He gave her a sinister smile, "Well, you know I am going to have to punish you for being bad. You made me wait all day for my pussy. Big daddy hates waiting."

She pulled him to her mouth and nibbled on his lips, "What are you going to do about then, Big Daddy?"

In one quick motion before she knew what happened, he had her legs spread over his shoulders with his face buried deep in her pussy. She felt like she was having an outer body experience. She moaned and gripped the sheets for dear life. She swore that he got better with age.

She gripped his hair as her orgasm course through her body. He quickly discarded his boxers as he kissed up his wife's body. She was still panting and gasping for her.

He kissed her on the mouth allowing her to taste herself as she lined his cock up with her core. In one quick motion, he thrust into her making her moan in his mouth.

He started at a slow pace as they both enjoyed the feeling of being joined together. She scratched and clawed at his back as he went deeper and deeper. He whispered in her ear over and over how much he loved her and how he couldn't live without her. The feeling became too intense causing a massive orgasm to course through her body. All of the stress and worry that she recently felt was released from her body.

He pulled out of her and flipped her over on her stomach. She knew by the look on his face, she was in for it. He raised her ass while pushing her upper body down. He growled in her ear, "Here comes your punishment." She was tighter after her orgasm which was perfect for him.

He went balls deep in her making her scream out in pleasure. This time there was no slow pace. This time he was fucking the shit out of her. He spanked her on her ass like he knows she likes. He loved doing all the things because doing them in a committed relationship with mutual love and respect is a wonderful feeling. He pulled her body up flush with his as he felt his release coming. He rubbed her clit as he bit her shoulder. She had her third and final orgasm bringing him with her as he spilled his seed inside of her.

They both collapse onto the bed with him on top of her back. They laid there for a minute breathing hard and heavy. He finally rolled off of her. They slowly caught their breath.

Liv sat up and checked out the clock. "The kids should be here in a few minutes. We need to get some clothes on."

They got up and washed up. Fitz put back on his boxers while Liv put on her shorts and camisole. They unlocked the door and climbed into bed under the covers together.

Fitz pulled Liv into his arms and kissed her cheek. "What took you so long to come back to the room?"

She smiled, "I checked on the kids and they were having a good time. I decided to go to the lounge for a drink. I am sorry that it took so long but I figured you wouldn't mind your wake-up call."

He chuckled, "Hell no. You can wake me up like that anytime." He kissed her shoulder, "I do want to talk to you about what happened with the kids at dinner."

She turned to face him, "Okay, what about it?"

He sighed hoping she doesn't take his words the wrong way, "Baby, I know you are an only child but what the kids did tonight is typical sibling behavior. My sister used to always make me ask my mom for something and I would make her ask my dad. As parents we might not admit it but we do show favoritism to certain children."

She scoffed, "I do not show favoritism. I treat them as individuals. What I do for one, I might not do for the other simply because of their personalities. Besides I want them to learn to speak up for themselves. That is what I am trying to teach."

He rubbed his hand over his face, "You do tell Tommy no a lot more than you tell the other kids."

"Fitz, if Tommy came to you and asked if he could jump his bike off the roof of the house, you would have said no too. He asks to do crazy things."

Fitz propped himself up on his elbows, "He is a BMX rider and he likes to do extreme skateboarding. He likes learning new tricks. That is how you get better. He wants to be the next Tony Hawk."

She looked him dead in the eye so he would know she is serious, "He has already broken his arm and his knee which had him in a cast for over six weeks. I had to push him around in a wheelchair because he couldn't maneuver crutches with one arm. He may want to be the next Tony Hawk but there is no way in hell I am going to allow my nine year old to jump his bike from the roof of a two story house. That is insane and I am questioning your thinking for even entertaining that."

Fitz sighed not wanting to open this argument again, "I just believe in supporting my kids and their creativity."

"So do I as long as it is within reason. Sometimes I feel like you encouraging his stupidity instead of his creativity. Then I end up looking like the bad guy."

He nodded his head, "Okay, fine. I will learn to encourage them within reason."

They heard a knock at their door. Fitz yelled, "Come in."

Patrick, Tommy and Allison stood in the doorway. Allison spoke, "We are back with time to spare."

Liv looked at the clock which read 9:59. She spoke sarcastically, "Yes, one whole minute to spare."

Patty stuck his head in the door, "Can we watch some TV?"

Fitz looked at Liv who shook her head, "Yeah but be in bed by midnight and don't forget to brush your teeth."

Tommy scrunched his nose, "What is that smell?"

Fitz quickly shooed them away, "Good night and close the door."

Once the door was closed, Liv burst out laughing at Fitz. "He always had a keen sense of smell."

Fitz chuckled, "I don't need my son knowing what ass smells like before middle school."

"You are so nasty."

He pulled her closer, "Only with you, Mrs. Grant. I hope you are ready for round two because I am."

"What about the kids?"

"I guess you better be quiet because I am going to enjoy pleasing my wife."

Just like that Round two began.


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning, the whole family got up to eat breakfast. The kids were super excited to hang out in the kids' club and meet new people. After checking the kids into their respective clubs, Fitz and Liv decided to hang out at the adult-only Serenity Deck. Liv put on her bikini and relaxed in the hot tub while Fitz was in the lounge chair working on his tan.

After spending an hour in the sun, they decided to head back to the room and enjoy some peace and quiet. They laid across the bed and Liv was resting on his shoulder rubbing her hand up and down his arm. It was a moment of tranquility that could never be achieved with 5 children demanding your attention.

Fitz broke up the moment, "I talked to dad before we left."

Her ears perked up, "Yeah, that is great. How is he doing?"

"He says he is fine. He is on the last leg of their European Tour and he should be home when we get back. He wants to see the kids. He says he misses them."

Nodding her head, "Yeah, they miss him too. Who doesn't miss someone that gives them everything they ask for even if their parents say no?"

He chuckled a little. He hesitated before his next statement, "He wants us to meet his new girlfriend."

At that Liv sat up shaking her head, "No, Fitz. Un Uh. No, not going to happen. I told you and him after the last two times, my children and I are done."

He sat up with her, "Baby, he fully understands where you are coming from. He has apologized and promises that this time will be different. He says he really likes this one."

She scoffed, "He said that about the last two. I am tired of me and my kids being put on display like some circus freaks."

He rolled his eyes, "Come on, Liv. Nobody said you were circus freaks."

She stood up to face him, "What about when Ashley made the statement, 'Big Jerry, I didn't know your daughter-in-law was black.'"

He frowned up, "She didn't know. My father doesn't see you that way. My family doesn't see you that way. He just didn't feel the need to mention it."

"That's my point. It should not have been mentioned period. Then to say that I have some beautiful 'mulatto children.' I mean, what the fuck was that. She didn't tell Emily that she had some beautiful 'white' children. What does my kids' race or skin color have to do with them being beautiful?"

He nodded, "I totally agreed with you on that. You had every right to be upset and I didn't hesitate to say that to dad. But it was rude to just get up and leave like that. You didn't say anything. You just got and told the kids 'let's go'."

"It was either I and my children leave or I would have dived across the table and choke that bitch. I chose the Christian answer. But Ashley aside, what about the one before that? What was her name?"

Fitz put his hand over his face, "Toni."

She knew the name but she wanted him to say it, "Yes, Toni. Who asked me if I wanted to have a threesome with her and Big Jerry or with us and her? She also asked me if I wanted to be a swinger because she thought I was hot and sexy?"

"You are hot and sexy."

"Really? That's what you got from what I just said. Never mind that a woman who was dating your father was coming on to your wife. Never mind that she asked for me to have sex with your father. The woman stared at me all through dinner and then told me in private that there are some things that she would love to do to me while my children were playing 10 feet away. I felt uncomfortable and disgusting."

Raising his hands in surrender, "Okay. I understand where you are coming from. But my father practically begged me to get you to reconsider. He swears that this one is different. He even suggested that we meet in a public place without the kids. Just think about it, please?"

She sighed, "Fine. I will think about it." She took off her bikini and walked into the bathroom.

"What are you doing?"

She turned on the shower, "I need to shower and get that image out of my head and then I will come back out here and ride you until I can't feel my legs."

He smirked and gave her a wink as she closed the bathroom door.

X X

After sex and lunch, they went to get Kennedy and Madison. They had a 'Meet the Princesses' photo session and they needed to get in line. Fitz waited in line while Liv got the girls. By the time the Princesses arrived the line was hella long. They were glad they got in line early even though there were still 20 people ahead of them. The girls had on their princess gowns. Maddie was Tiana and Kennedy was Cinderella.

Liv looked around and spotted the guy she had drinks with last night, "Michael."

He smiled and walked over towards her, "It's good to see you today. I want to thank you for last night. You really helped me out."

She smiled back, "It was my pleasure." She looked down at the little girl holding his hand, "Is this your daughter?"

He nodded, "Yeah, this is my Lindsay."

Liv motioned towards her family, "This is my husband, Fitz and our daughter, Kennedy and Madison."

Madison pulled her mom's hand, "She was in our group."

Lindsay waved at Madison.

Michael looked at the line that was behind them, "I didn't realize it was this serious. I thought we could come 10 minutes before and still get a good spot but I guess I was wrong."

Feeling bad and not wanting disappoint his daughter, Liv spoke, "You can get in line with us."

He was shocked, "Are you sure?"

She nodded, "Yeah, is it just you and her? Where is your wife?"

He pulled closer towards them to get in line, "I gave her the morning off. I promised to be a more hands-on father and to give my wife a break every now and then."

Liv smiled, "That is great. It's an excellent start."

Michael looked at Fitz and felt that he should explain, "I met your wife last night the bar and we talked about marriage and she gave me some sound advice. I am definitely more committed to making my marriage better and making it work."

Fitz winked at her, "I am happy to hear that because marriage is worth giving it your best shot."

The girls talked among themselves as the line slowly moved. Everyone got their pictures and went their respective ways.

Later all of the kids came back from camp as they went to dinner as a family. The kids excitedly talked about their day and the new friends they have made. Liv and Fitz smiled at the joy that was on their faces.

The older three went back to camp after dinner and promised to be back by curfew. Liv, Fitz, Maddie and Kennedy decided to go see the variety show that was scheduled. It was nice and cozy. Maddie curled up in Liv's lap and Kennedy laid in Fitz's as they watched the different performs. The girls were asleep by the time the show ended. They walked back to the suite just as the older three were getting to the door. They said good night and told them not to stay up too late.

X X

The ship arrived at Cabo San Lucas, Mexico the next day. The Grants got up early so they could eat breakfast before they went on their excursions. The ship would be docked from 8 am to 6 pm. Fitz and Liv made the decision to squeeze in two excursions because tomorrow was going to be just a chill day when they dock in Puerto Vallarta, Mexico.

After breakfast, they met in the designated area to leave for their Beach Excursion. Fitz carried Kennedy on his back because she wanted a piggy back ride from daddy. Their group met outside the main dining hall and together everyone followed their tour guide off of the ship. All of their kids had on their swimsuits and cover-ups with sandals. Fitz wore his black muscle shirt that matched is red and black swim trunks with his black sandals. Liv wore her red swimsuit to match his with her red and black cover up. She also wore her huge sun hat, shades and black sandals. She had extra clothes, sunscreen and towels for everyone in her beach bag. Luckily both of their excursions required them to get wet but she was always prepared.

They walked off the ship to board a bus. Maddie sat in Allie's lap while Kennedy sat in Tommy's lap. Their parents didn't mind because it meant their laps were free for a change. The kids mainly listened to music or played games on their tablets the entire bus ride. The bus took them to a big catamaran which took them to a private island. The best part was the open bar which was definitely a requirement when traveling with kids.

During the catamaran ride, Patrick came and sat by Liv. He was a shy kid. He leaned on her shoulder, "Mom, if you have another baby, can we do another cruise instead of going to Disneyland? This is better than all of that walking."

She smiled and kissed his head, "Patty, Mommy is done having babies but we may do something like this in the future. I will be sure to keep your opinion in mind when we think about the next family vacation."

He pumped his fist, "Yes!" He lifted his head and faced her, "Why does everyone say you are smarter than daddy?"

Liv frowned up, "Who says that?"

He shrugged, "Everybody! Grandpa, Aunt Emily, Uncle James, Uncle Stephen. They said that daddy was smart to marry you because you are smarter."

She turned him to face her, "Listen to me, Patty. Your daddy is super smart. He is the smartest man I know. Being smart isn't just book smarts. Daddy is smarter than me in some many different ways. Besides my dad and your Poppy, he is the greatest man I know. I hope that you will grow up and be just as smart as your daddy."

He smiled a big smile, "Me too, Mommy."

Fitz walked over with two drinks in his hand. He gave one to Liv and picked Patty up placing him in his lap, "What are you two talking about over here? Are you telling on Tommy again?"

He laughed as Fitz tickled his side, "Nooo, Daddy. Mommy said you are smart."

He looked at her and smiled, "Is that so?"

Patty laughed, "Yeah, I am going to be smart just like you, daddy."

Tommy called Patty from the corner of the boat, "Pat, come see the water."

Patty ran over to him leaving his parents alone.

Liv took a big gulp of the rum punch while Fitz admired her. He cleared his throat, "I don't know if I have ever told you this but thank you for being an amazing mother to our kids."

She nodded her head, "I believe you have said that but it doesn't hurt to hear it again."

"I look at what Stephen goes through with his baby mamas and I realized how that could have easily been me."

She rolled her eyes, "Stephen deserves what he is getting for impregnating three women at the same time. He got 3 four year olds. That was really dumb."

He chuckled, "Yeah but you never bad mouth me to my kids or put me down in front of them. My mother was a great mother but every now and then she would make a negative comment about my father. But to my knowledge, you never have. I know that I give you plenty of ammo and reason to do so but you don't."

She thought before she responded, "My grandmother was a church going woman. She was always sanctified and filled with the spirit. I remember one day my parents got into a huge fight. My mother took me to her while she went to blow off steam. I was upset and crying because I didn't know what was going on. All I remember is shouting and things being thrown. I was about 7. But she would always read the bible to me and teaching me about respect and honor. She read one verse that day and it stuck with me, 'Husbands should love their wives as their own bodies. He who loves his wife loves himself.'"

He looked at her, "Why did that stick with you?"

"Because my father had just told my mother that he hated her. I kept thinking if he hated her then he hated himself. It goes back to becoming one. I don't put you down to them because I don't want them to think I feel that way about myself. If I can see myself has honorable, smart, loving and any other esteemed quality then I want them to see you that way as well. I am your helpmate and we are a team. When we are divided then they can win. And you know that I hate to lose."

He doubled over laughing because he knows that she is super competitive, "Yes, baby. I know better than anyone. That's why we are Team Grant. Forever and Always."

They both looked over towards their kids who just stared in awe at the blue clear beach water. They made sure they were a respectable distance from the edge. Moments like that made the everyday struggles worth it.

They docked at the island and the kids ran ashore. They grabbed a cabana which gave some amazing shade. The kids quickly stripped down to just their swimsuits. Fitz distributed suntan lotion while Liv fitted Maddie and Kennedy with their floaties. The kids quickly ran towards the ocean. There were trampolines and bouncers stationary in the water. The older three swam out towards them while Kennedy and Maddie played with the sand closer to shore.

Liv help Fitz rub sunscreen on his back while he rubbed the front, "Go out with the kids while I go rent jet skis and schedule the parasailing."

He turned around and gave her a quick kiss before he ran out to meet the kids. Liv and Fitz took turns riding the kids on the jet skis. The older three and Fitz went parasailing while Liv played with Kennedy and Maddie on the trampoline and water slide.

Fitz snuck up on Liv and picked her up bridal style, "You are super sexy in this bikini."

She put her arm around his shoulder, "I bought it with you in mind. I love to wear little to no clothing in your presence."

"You are like a gift that I want to unwrap daily."

She nibbled on his lips, "You can unwrap me tonight."

He captured her lips into a searing soul searching kiss.

Allie swam up beside them, "Can you two seriously go without kissing each other for a while? It is gross and embarrassing."

Fitz rolled his eyes and sighed, "Just one time can we do without the commentary. I love my wife and I like kissing my wife. What is the problem?"

Allie waved her hand around, "Dad, we are on vacation in the middle of the ocean. You said you would play with us but you are over here kissing on mom."

Liv moved to get out of his arms, "Alright, okay. We are done. We will play with you guys but from now on, no more comments."

Fitz smirked, "Yeah, next time just turned your face or cover your eyes."

Liv looked at him, "I really need you to be the adult and not taunt them."

He splashed water on Allie, "She started it with her comment. Now I am going to finish it."

Allie tried to swim away but he caught her and toss her in the water. That started a line each asking daddy to throw them. After about four rounds, Fitz had enough. They went and had lunch which was an authentic Mexican buffet.

Liv, Allie and Maddie walked towards the shopping complex while everyone else went back into the water after lunch. Maddie was just happy to be with her two favorite people. It was no secret that next to Liv, she loved Allie. Allie affectionately called her Madpie.

They walked from store to store shopping and buying different things. Liv bought Fitz some Cuban Cigars. He only smoked them on occasions and she allowed him to indulge as long as it was not in the presence of the children and she couldn't smell it on him later. He really only did it when he went golfing with a big client or some friends.

They walked into Senor Frog and Liv was looking for T-shirts for the boys. Allie stood beside her holding Maddie's hand.

"Mom, did you always like guys like Dad and my father?"

Liv was confused, "What do you mean guys like them?"

Embarrassed to say, "You know, Mom?"

Then it clicked, "Oh, you mean white guys?"

She nodded, "Yeah. Have you ever dated any other kind?"

Liv laughed, "Allie, I dated all kinds of guys." She caught it after it came out and tried to fix it, "What I meant was a different guys of different races? My high school sweetheart was black. We dated for 3 years. He was a good guy. He treated me right and he was my first love. In college, I dated an Asian, Hispanic, Black, White, they were all different and special in their own way. But my question for you is why are you asking?"

She sighed, "Because, there was this boy at my last school that liked me. He was black and told me I was cute."

She stopped looking at shirts and gave Allie her full attention, "Okay go on."

"We were friends and he was nice to me but then Becky asked if I would be allowed to date someone like him because he is black and my father is white. She thought that you and dad would only allow me to date white guys."

Finally understanding, "Huh. Okay." She put her finger on her lips before gathering her response, "First of all, you are 11. You are way, way too young to even think about dating anyone. Granted, you are a beautiful girl and I can see how boys would like you but you have a lifetime to worry about dating someone. Your father and I would rather you enjoy being a kid. Now, as far as what Becky said, we would never tell you that you could only date someone of a certain race. My father is an amazing man and he is black. Your father is an amazing man and he is white. Neither race is superior when it comes to love. I've had black guys that treated me great and I have some the treated me bad. Your real father was white and he treated me like dirt. Your dad is white and he treats me like a queen. There is no right or wrong answer about which race you should date. It's what's on the inside that count. Think about that when you are choosing your mate. But for right now, please forget about dating anyone. I would hate for your dad to go to jail for murder, okay."

She laughed, "Yeah, okay."

She found some shirts in the boys' sizes and they finished their shopping then headed back towards the beach. They played in the water for an hour before boarding the catamaran and heading back to the port. Once they made it back to the dock, they got into a cab and went to their other private excursion. Liv's nerves were on edge but no one knew that but Fitz.

He had arranged for a private Swim with the Dolphins tour. They would be the only ones there and he felt it was definitely better that way. Once they arrived at the Marina, they were met by Hector, their guide and escorted inside. Everyone was given wetsuit and changed in the locker room. They walked out back towards the dolphin pool where two Bottlenose Dolphins swam in the water.

As they got closer to the pool, Liv started to pull back. Fitz grabbed her hand and tried to pull her towards him.

She tried to pull away from him. She was getting hysterical, "No, Fitz. I changed my mind. I don't want to do this."

The kids turned towards their mother when they heard the panic in her voice.

Fitz kept his cool and talked calmly to her, "Yes, we talked about this. You can conquer it. Just one step at a time."

Still trying to pull away, "No, no, no. I am not doing this!"

"Liv, you cannot back out now."

Getting frustrated, "I can do what I want. I will not do this. You can't make me get in that water."

He had enough and picked her up throwing her over his shoulder like a caveman, "You are doing this."

She kicked and screamed hitting him on the back, "Put me down, Fitz!"

He put her down by the dolphin pool, "Look!" He pointed towards the dolphin who swam by them.

She screamed in panic. She buried her face in his chest and started crying, "Please don't make me do this, Fitz! I can't do this." The dolphin blew water through his blowhole causing her to scream into his chest.

Fitz wrapped his arm around her holding her tight, "Baby, it's okay. They will not hurt you. I got you. I promised you years ago that I would never let anything hurt you. I meant that. It's okay."

Tommy commented loudly, "Geez, Mom, you sound like a girl."

They both yelled, "Shut up, Tommy!"

Allie punched him in the arm.

Liv had a death grip on Fitz. She kept mumbling, "I can't do this."

Fitz nodded to Hector silently asking to give them a moment. He pulled Liv back from his chest and looked into her tear filled eyes, "Okay, we are going to take a break. No one is going to force you to do anything. Let's take a minute to get our minds right. You can go and sit on the bench over there to clear your head."

She quickly walked away past the kids to sit on the bench. The kids walked up to their father confused about what they had witness.

Kennedy asked in her baby voice, "Is mommy alwight?"

Fitz bent down to her level, "Mommy is fine, pretty girl."

Allie looked at her mother who was still visibly shaken, "What's wrong with her?"

Fitz stood up and ran his fingers through his hair. He took a deep breath and decided to tell his kids the truth, "Your mother has a deep fear of animals."

That statement confused them even more. Patty asked his dad, "What do you mean?"

Fitz rubbed his hand across his face, "I don't know if you ever noticed but your mother has never taken or gone with you guys to the zoo. Every time you go to a petting farm or something, she stands towards the back. When we went camping, your mother would not fish or touch a fish. If she sees a duck, she walks the other way. Your mother has a crippling fear of animals. She has had this fear her entire life but she is very good at hiding it. I am trying my best to help her overcome some of it. She was able to hide behind her pregnancy last time but there is nothing stopping her. I need to get her into that water and I will need you guys to help me. Do you think you can do that?"

They nodded their heads and came up with a plan. After five minutes, Fitz walked over and sat by Liv. He took her hand in his and brought it to his mouth, "I thought we were going to do this. You said you could do this, remember."

Shaking her head, "All I could think about was the thing I saw on TV when the girl took a picture with the dolphin and then it tried to bite off her foot. I don't want to get bitten."

Fitz tried so hard to keep his laughter in, "First of all, I saw that too and it was a whale not a dolphin. Second, these are the safest animals. All you have to do is listen to Hector and everything will be fine."

She shook her head no.

Fitz didn't want to do this but she left him no other option, "Think about your children. What's going to happen the next time they decide not to do something because they are afraid. You are showing them that it's okay to quit if you are afraid. You've worked so hard to keep this fear a secret from them but now they know. You need to think about what example you are setting for them."

Liv put her face in her hand. She took a few calming breaths. She lifted her head and looked at him, "You are an asshole for using my kids against me."

He smiled a huge smile, "Did it work?"

Her smiled matched his, "Yes, it worked."

They stood up and Fitz gave the kids the thumps up sign. They started clapping and cheering her on. They were shouting, "Come on, Mom! You can do it!"

Fitz held her hand as she walked towards the dolphin pool. He was there to support her through it all. Hector let her pet the dolphin first to show that there was nothing to fear. Fitz got in the water first. He followed instructions and demonstrated what to do. She took some deep breaths before she climbed into the water as the children clapped and cheered louder. She stood still and allowed the dolphin to push her body across the pool. It was an exhilarating experience. After while her nerves left and she thoroughly enjoyed herself. All of the kids took turns swimming with the dolphins. Liv was proud that she actually conquered her fear.

After two hours, they headed back to the dock and got back on the boat. Everyone took turns showering and changing into their dinner wear. Liv showered and laid across the bed trying to get her thoughts together. Fitz was in the shower when she heard a faint knock on her bedroom door.

"Come in."

Tommy opened the door fully dressed for dinner, "Are you okay? I just wanted to check on you."

She opened her arms and invited him to lay with her. He climbed into bed and squeezed her tight. She kissed his curly hair and stared into his eyes that looked like his father's, "I am fine. I am sorry that you had to see me like that earlier. I didn't mean to scare you."

He shook his head, "It's fine. I thought you were playing at first. It was really funny."

She smiled and rubbed his back, "I think you just realized that your mom is human."

He rolled his eyes, "Come on, mom. I know you are human."

She nodded, "Yeah, I know that you know I am human but it's still different when you see it." She paused before continuing, "Remember about a year ago, you had a soccer game and I missed it. It was the very first and only one I missed. Your father, 2 of your siblings, grandparents and a few uncles were there but you were upset because I wasn't. You didn't talk to me for two days. You were angry and moped around like she lost your best friend. Eventually you got over it and life went on. But Tommy, I didn't miss your game because I wanted to. I wasn't stuck at work or at a last minute business meeting. I was at home. Maddie had her tonsils removed the day before and was still recovering while Allie had the flu. I made the choice to stay home and take care of them. I have never missed your games or your competitions but you need to realize, I can't do it all. I can't be in two places at one time. I am your mother but I am human. I am glad you got to see the truth. Okay."

He nodded, "Okay. I am sorry for being such a brat at times."

She kissed his forehead, "You will always be my Tommy Boy."

He climbed off the bed and went to the common area with the rest of the kids. Fitz came out the bathroom with a towel wrapped around him, "Who was that in here?"

She sighed, "That was Tommy?"

Drying his hair with a towel, "What did he want?"

She sat up, "To check on me. My son just found out that his mom is not superwoman."

He laughed, "Yes you are. You came and you conquered. I am proud of you."

She stood and wrapped her arms around his waist, "I couldn't have done it without you."

He kissed her lips, "We are a team and I can kiss you without the side commentary."

She laughed as they finished getting dress and went to dinner. That night everyone was exhausted. None of the kids asked to go to the Kids' Club. They simply wanted sleep. Fitz and Liv tried to stay up and watch TV but the TV ended up watching them. All in all, it was a good day.


	3. Chapter 3

Fitz awoke the next morning to a humming noise and vibration in his bed. He rolled over to face the noise and saw a smiling Maddie taking a breathing treatment with her mask over her face.

In a muffled voice, "Morning Daddy!"

He smiled and ruffled her curly hair, "Morning Madpie!"

She scowled him, "Daddy!"

Frowning up trying to look all innocent, "What? What did I do?"

She started laughing, "Daddy, you can't call me Madpie."

Making a funny face, "Why not?"

Still laughing, "Only Allie can call me Madpie."

He sat up and propped his head up on his elbow, "You are my daughter and I can't call you Madpie."

She shook her head, "Nope."

Playing along with her, "Really. That's good to know. So when you come to me asking me to buy you something, I will say no. Ask Allie to buy it since I can't call you Madpie."

She laughed at his silliness and started to cough.

He quickly switched to concern daddy mode, "Okay, big girl. Take deep breaths."

She listened to her dad and took deep breaths to breathe in the vapors. Allie came into the room as she was taking her breaths, "Madpie, mommy sent me to see how much more of your medicine was left."

Fitz looked at the vial, "She is only halfway."

Allie nodded, "Okay. I will wait until she is done then take her to mom."

He looked towards the door, "Where is mom?"

She pointed towards her room, "She is doing Kennedy's hair. She washed it in the shower and you know that Kennedy hates to get her hair washed." Allie rolled her eyes.

"Kennedy is tender-headed."

Allie shook her head, "Kennedy is a brat. She is a spoiled brat. She bit me a few seconds ago and mom had to spank her."

Fitz chuckled, "If that makes her a brat then you were one when you were three also because you used to bite kids at daycare all the time."

Allie shook her head, "Nun-un. I was a good child."

Fitz raised his eyebrow, "Really? Who told you that?"

As if it was obvious, "Come dad. Look how I am with Maddie. I am a good kid."

Looking at Maddie take her medicine, "I will admit you are good with Maddie. I think after having two brothers, you were just glad to have a sister. But you were rotten after Tommy was born. Your favorite word was no. Then you got even worse when Patty was born. You became more of a baby. You used to steal his pacifier and put it in your mouth. We would find you lying on the floor of the nursery like you were the baby."

She laughed, "Dad, I believe you are making up stories on me."

Liv walked into the room with Kennedy on her hip. Kennedy quickly got down and crawled into her father's arm. Liv walked over to Madison and looked at her, "Are you feeling any better?"

Maddie nodded her head.

Allie looked at her mom, "I was going to bring her to you after she was done but dad is in here making up bad things about me."

Fitz scoffed, "I am not. You can ask your mom. Liv, wasn't Allie a biter?"

Liv laughed, "Allie, you used to bite everyone. A good day for you at daycare is if you only bit two people. You were an awful baby."

Fitz stuck out his tongue, "See I told you."

Allie looked at Kennedy, "Let's get Daddy!"

They both jumped on him as he tried to fight them off. After a few minutes, he gave up. Allie grabbed Kennedy and went to watch TV. Liv took off Maddie's mask and gave her some of her other medicine.

Maddie spoke in a small voice, "Do I have to stay inside all day?"

Liv shook her head, "No, you should be fine. You will have your inhaler with you but you will be with us today so everything should be fine. Go watch TV with your sisters then I will give you a bath."

She nodded and left. Liv laid down on the bed and sighed. Fitz looked at his wife and saw the tiredness in her eyes, "How long have you been up?"

She sighed, "Since 3 am. Allie came and got me. Maddie was coughing and wheezing. I gave her a treatment then I sat up with her. This was her second one."

He kissed her cheek, "Luckily for you, I have scheduled you a massage at 10 this morning. The ship isn't scheduled to dock until 11 am. Since it is 7, you have at least two hours to rest before you go get pampered."

She smiled, "That sounds great but I have three more children that need to be dressed and then fed. I will be lucky if I get 10 minutes of rest."

He put his head in her neck, "That is why you have me. I will get them dressed and fed. You will worry about you. I want you rested so that you can enjoy the surprise I have planned for you later."

Her ears perked up, "What surprise?"

He lightly nibbled on her neck, "That, my dear, is for me to know and for you to find out. It's just a little something to show how much I really love you."

She hummed in enjoyment, "Ok, I will wait and see this surprise."

He sat up and looked her. He just knew she would try to figure it out or pout like she always did. Now she was just compliant and going with the flow.

Patrick appeared at the door rubbing his eyes, "I am hungry."

Liv looked at him and said sarcastically, "Good morning, Mom. Good Morning, Dad. How did you sleep last night? I slept great, Patrick. Thanks for being concerned."

Fitz laughed, "Patty, tell Allie to order room service for everyone that's hungry. Mom and I are going to sleep in for at least another hour. That should give you time to wake up and remember your manners."

After an hour, Fitz left Liv asleep in the bed. He got Madison dressed and told Tommy and Patrick to dress themselves. Liv woke up an hour before her appointment and braided Madison's hair like Kennedy's.

At 9:45, Liv left the room and went to the salon. She got an hour long Swedish massage that she desperately needed. Fitz always loved to pamper her. He would schedule massages and girls spa days all the time. After she was done, she went back to the room. The ship had been docked for about 10 minutes. She was going to change her clothes and meet up with her family.

She walked into her bedroom and saw a beautiful white sundress on her bed. In the middle was a note and a single white daisy. She picked up the note and read Fitz's handwriting, 'Put on this dress and dial *772 when you are done. Someone will bring you to us where you will be given your surprise."

Liv quickly showered and dressed. She braided her hair placing daisy in it on the right side. She wore her diamond earrings Fitz gave her as a birthday gift. She finished the ensemble with her white open-toed heels.

She dialed the number and told them that she was ready. Five minutes later, there was a knock at her door. She opened it to find a crew member standing there. The woman bowed, "Mrs. Grant, my name is Grace and I will be your escort today. I will take you to your family."

Liv smiled and walked out the door into the hallway.

Grace motioned to the left, "If you will follow me this way, ma'am."

Liv followed behind. She was very confused when they walked off the ship. She was trying to figure out why Fitz would take the kids off the ship without telling her. Once off the ship, a cab was waiting for them at the end of the dock. She and Grace got into the cab and cruised along the beach line. She had to admit Puerto Vallarta, Mexico was beautiful.

After a 10-minute ride, they stop at the beach. It was quiet and secluded. She began to wonder if they were in the right place.

Grace smiled, "Your husband is waiting for you on the beach."

She pointed to a walking trail that Liv didn't notice before. She walked until she reached the sand. She stopped and took off her shoes. She walked to the end of the trail and saw Fitz standing looking very handsome in his all-white linen suit. He smiled brighter when he saw her walking towards him. He pulled her into his waist and kissed her like he hadn't kissed her all day.

They stood there breathing in each other for a moment before Fitz took her hand in his as they walked towards the ocean. They walked up to a makeshift altar where their 5 kids stood facing them. Once they got to the altar, Liv could not believe her eyes. All of her kids were dressed in white. The girls had white sundresses that matched hers and the boys had white linen suits to match their father. That was not what they were wearing when she left so she knew he put effort into this surprise.

Tears were filling up in her eyes as he turned to face her, he spoke soft and lovingly, "Livvie, my Livvie, ten years ago we stood on the beach at sunset and I got down on my knee and asked you to be my wife. You said yes and that was the start of this amazing journey. These years with you have been so amazing and wonderful. We have had our ups and downs but more importantly, we've had love. That love produced these 5 children that we have. I thought to myself, why not renew our vows and recommit to each other with our children by our side?"

He got down on one knee and pulled out a 4 karat five stoned anniversary diamond ring. He cleared his throat, "Olivia Carolyn Grant, will you marry me again?"

She wiped her eyes and said, "Yes, I will." He placed the ring on her right hand because years ago they promised to never take his mother's ring off of her left finger.

He stood and kissed her pulling her closer to his waist. They turned to face their children who were standing side by side at the altar.

Fitz motioned to them but spoke to Liv, "Your children would like to tell you some things that they love about you being their mother."

Allie stepped forward, "Actually dad, we decided to include you as well. We will start with Kennedy first."

Kennedy came forward and spoke in her soft baby voice, "I am glad that you are my daddy because you always call me pretty girl or princess. You give me whatever I want and you sing the bo-bo song when I get hurt."

Fitz smiled shyly at Liv who was giving him the 'I told you so' look because she always tells him that Kennedy knows she can get her way with him.

Kennedy continued, "Mommy, I am glad that you are my mom because you buy me pretty dresses and you sing to me and let me help you cook. You also buy my favorite snacks and read to me at bedtime. That's why I love both of you so much."

Liv smiled, "Come give me a kiss."

Kennedy came and gave both of her parents a kiss then walked back towards her siblings.

Madison stepped forward next, "I am glad that you are my daddy because you helped me learn how to ride my bike and swim. You taught me to not be afraid because you won't let anything bad happen to me. When I can't sleep, we go downstairs and have milk and cookies together."

Fitz mumbled, "That was supposed to be a secret."

Maddie continued, "I am glad that you are my mommy because when I am sick, you always take care of me. When I had my surgery, you promised to be there when I woke up and you were. You let me take ballet lessons and you always smile even when I mess up. That's why I love both of you so much."

Liv was really crying, "Come here baby."

Maddie came and hugged her parents. Liv held onto her a little longer because she was their miracle baby. She was born premature and has been plagued with health problems but she was strong and courageous. Maddie went back and stood by her siblings.

Patrick stepped forward, "Dad, I am glad that you are my dad because you help me when I don't understand my homework. You practice soccer with me in the yard even though I know you probably have work to do. You are never too busy for me."

Fitz wiped his eyes.

"Mommy, you are always the sweetest mommy. You bake cookies for Santa and play video games with me. You always tell me that I am a smart boy and you are proud of me. You are funny and you tell the silliest jokes. That's why I love both of you so much."

They opened their arms and he walked into their hug. After kissing him, he walked back to his siblings.

Tommy stepped forward and Fitz mumbled, "Oh Lord," under his breath because you never know what will come out of Tommy's mouth.

He stood tall and looked at his dad, "Dad, I am glad that you are my dad because you let me be me. When I come to you with ideas, you encourage me to try. When I mess up, you help me understand what I did wrong and let me know what I could do better. I am honored to carry your name and to be called your son."

Fitz's heart almost burst with emotion. His son has never been this opened and forthcoming.

Tommy looked at his mom, "Mom, I know sometimes I can be a pain and headache. For years I thought you didn't love me or you didn't pay enough attention to me so I acted out hoping to get your attention. I realized that I have always had your attention. I realized that sometimes my siblings need you more than I do. But when I truly needed you, you were always there. When I got hurt at competition and broke my leg and arm, you never left my side. You took care of me. I promise from now on, I will be a better Tommy. I didn't realize how lucky I was to have you as my mom until this trip. I am glad that you are my mom and that is why I love both of you so much."

Fitz spoke, "Come here Tommy boy!"

Tommy cried a little as his parents hugged and kissed him. Afterwards, he walked back to his siblings.

Allison was the last one to speak, "Dad, I recently found out the truth about who I am and how I came to be. But none of that matters to me because you are my one and only dad. I am glad that you are my dad because when I was younger, you would chase the ghosts out of my room. You help me with my cheer routine no matter how dorky you look. You helped me to understand that being different is what makes me special. I am happy to call you my daddy."

Fitz wiped his eyes, "You kids are killing me."

They all laughed, as Allie continued, "Mom, you are the bravest woman I know. I hope one day to be as courageous and strong as you are. I am glad that you are my mom because you never let me settle for anything less than my best. You always have time for me to talk. You don't hesitate to drop what you are doing to make sure that I am okay. You and Dad are raising five amazing children and we are so happy to have you as our parents. That is why I love you both so much."

Liv didn't try to stop the tears as she hugged Allie. Allie was always special because before there was Fitz or the other four kids, it was just her and Allie. Liv whispered, "I love you baby girl." She was always her baby girl but it was something special between them. Allie went back to join her siblings.

Fitz nodded to the side as the minister walked towards the altar. Fitz and Liv walked and joined him at the altar. The three girls stood on the side by Liv while the boys stood by Fitz.

The minister started, "Dearly Beloved we are gathered to witness the vow renewal of Fitzgerald Thomas Grant III and Olivia Carolyn Grant. You two may speak to each other from your heart."

Fitz sighed, "I will go first since you had no prior knowledge of this." He took a deep breath and cleared his throat, "It's hard to follow up behind our children but I will try." He paused before continuing, "Livvie, you are my everything. I know I have told you before but none of this would have been possible without you. I love you with every fiber of my being. You are my life and my reason for living. I love you unconditionally because you deserve it but more importantly, I do it to show my daughters the way a man should love them and so my sons will know how they should love their woman. Everything I do, I do with the knowledge that our children are watching and I want to set an example that I never had. You have helped me become the person I am today and with your help, I will be a better person tomorrow than I was yesterday. That is why I love you so much."

The minister handed Liv his handkerchief. She had to wipe her face before she became a blubbering mess. She tried to clear the lump in her throat but it wasn't working. Her voice was weak and hoarse but she spoke anyway, "Ten years ago on our honeymoon, I said that you were my destiny. That everything that happened was to prepare me for you. I believe that now more than anything because we have overcome and survived so much. You are my best friend and I feel that I can tell you anything and you never judge me. I love you for the man that you are and I love you for the man you are trying to become. You are the most amazing husband, father and friend. I promise to love and care for you and I will try in every way to be worthy of your love. Like you, I have a duty to my children to show how a woman should love and receive love. No matter what, I will love you until the end of time. That is why I love you so much."

The minister spoke, "May your love be like a circle, with no beginning or end. It is by the power invested in me that I pronounce that you are STILL husband and wife. You may kiss your bride."

Fitz pulled her to him and attacked her lips. Their children cheered and yelled. Liv put her arms around his neck and deepened the kiss.

She pulled back and laughed at him, "I see you don't mind the peanut gallery today."

He chuckled, "I guess they are alright."

They hugged their children and took a few pictures on the beach. The kids played around for a little while. They all got into a cab and drove back to the dock. They shopped at a few tourist places. Fitz held Liv's hand as they went in and out of stores. For once, they got no gripes or complaints from the kids.

After they got back on the ship, Liv and Fitz went to dinner at Palo Alto, the adult only Italian restaurant on the ship while the kids ate at kids' camp. They ordered a nice bottle of red wine. The ship was pulling off from the dock and the sunset in the backdrop was beautiful.

Fitz raised his glass in a toast, "Here's to a lifetime together."

They clinked their glasses and drank. They both order Filet Mignon and loaded mashed potatoes with a chocolate soufflé for dessert. The waiter brought an assorted appetizer of cheese for them to eat.

Liv looked at the aged cheese and smiled, "This reminds me of our trip to Italy."

Fitz smiled as he reminisced, "Yeah, that was a nice trip. I can't believe you surprised me with that for my birthday."

Liv laughed, "I think the surprise was on us because that was when Maddie was conceived."

He laughed, "Yeah, she was our little souvenir." He looked around the restaurant, "This actually reminds me of our first date."

Liv shook her head, "Baby, our first date was at the Santa Monica Pier and we ate at Bubba Gump Shrimp."

He shrugged, "I count that as our second date. Our first date was when I asked you out to lunch. We had a good time."

"Do you still think children ruin your life?"

He laughed as he remembered his statement, "No-well-Tommy does but no in general. Sometimes I think we should have left him at the hospital."

She sipped her wine and shook her head, "You seem to forget that I remember how you were after he was born. You didn't want him out of your sight. I would find you in his nursery just watching him sleep. You were so overprotective. Do you remember how you got mad at me because I took him for his two month shots without you?"

He had to clarify his position, "No, you purposely scheduled a meeting for me so that I could miss you taking him. When I got home and found out that my son got his shots, he was cranky and upset which made me upset."

"Fitz, you are the worst when it comes to the kids getting their shots. After taking Allie to get shots with you, I couldn't go through that again. You are horrible."

"I just don't like to see my children in pain."

She scoffed, "That is why I didn't want you to go."

"But we are good now. I just step outside and I can console them when it is over."

Eating some cheese, "Yeah, now you do. Before you wouldn't even try to compromise. But you know you love Tommy."

He smiled, "Yeah, I do. I am so proud of him. I want to do things for him that my father never did with me. I want him to know that it's okay if he doesn't want to follow in my footsteps. I want him to be his own man. I guess that's why I encourage his 'stupidity' as you say."

She touched his hand on the table, "Fitz, you are not your father. You are nothing like your father. Tommy will grow up and he will be amazing. He is just too smart for his own good. But this trip has made him realize that it's okay that the world does not revolve around him. It's okay that his mom is not perfect. He is maturing and I think now is a good time for us to consider moving him up a grade like his school recommends."

He nodded, "Yeah, I agree but let's see if he truly changes over this summer before we make that decision."

She agreed and finished her glass. He poured her another as the waiter brought their entrée.

She cut into her steak, "I will meet your father's girlfriend. But it must be in public and in broad daylight."

Fitz smiled, "Okay. I will tell him. I promise if she messes up then that's it. No more. We are a team."

" That's right. Team Grant!"

X X

On the final day of the cruise, it was the last Day at Sea. They spent time as a family in the morning before the kids went to their clubs after lunch. Liv and Fitz played a few games of bingo and they were picked to play the Newlywed game. Before dinner, they got the kids out of the club to meet some more of the characters and take family pictures.

After that, they went to the room to get dressed for dinner. All of the kids were dressed while Liv and Fitz were doing their finishing touches.

An angry Kennedy burst through the door of her parents' room, "Mommy, Daddy, they won't leave me alone."

Liv rolled her eyes before turning to face her daughter, "Who is bothering you now, Kennedy?"

She folded her arms, "Everybody! Allie called me a brat. Tommy and Patty keep hitting me."

Being used to her tricks, Fitz bent down to her level, "What did you do to them first?"

She shook her head, "Nothing."

Fitz and Liv shared a look that said 'yeah right.'

Fitz was tying his tie as he walked over to the door. The kids were watching TV, "Allie, what happened?"

Allie turned to her father, "Kennedy got mad because we didn't want to watch her baby show. She hit Tommy and Patrick when they wouldn't give her the remote. She got mad after they hit her back."

Liv got up off the bed and grabbed Kennedy's hand dragging her into the TV area. She turned the TV off and stood in front of her kids with a stern look on her face, "I am going to say this one time." She put Kennedy down on the couch by her siblings, "You do NOT put your hands on each other. If she hits you first, then you should have tell us. Let us deal with her. I have told you, especially you boys, that you don't put your hands on anyone. Do you understand me?"

They all mumbled, "Yes ma'am."

"Now, you all will sit here quietly with no TV for the next few minutes while your father and I finish getting dressed. I better not here a sound out of any of you. Do I make myself clear?"

They nodded.

She and Fitz went back into the room to finish getting dressed. She was putting her earrings on when he came behind her and pulled her back to his chest.

He kissed her neck, "I know you hate when the boys hit the girls but baby you can't get this upset every time. We are good parents and we are trying to raise them right. I know what you are thinking and I know how you are feeling-"

She turned and cut him off, "No, don't do that. You don't know how I am feeling because you have never been in an abusive relationship. I am trying to keep my boys from abusing their future girlfriends or wives. I am trying to teach them to respect women and not try to control them. They need to know that no matter what, there is no excuse to hit a woman."

He pulled her back to them, "I know that and we have been teaching them since birth. But Kennedy knows how to push their buttons. Allie is right. Kennedy is a brat. I taught the boys how to be gentlemen and open doors for women while teaching the girls that they should say thank you. Kennedy refuses to say Thank you to them. Last time, she stomped on Patty's feet when he asked her to say it."

Liv laughed as she thought of that, "Yes and she was punished for it. Kennedy is just getting out of her terrible two's. It is going to take some time but we all must be patient and not feed into her. Every action does not deserve a reaction from them."

He nodded, "I know and it's something we can continue to work on as a family."

She chuckled, "Ok, Team Grant."

He smiled, "Exactly. Always and forever."

They joined the kids and went to their final dinner on the ship. The kids enjoyed the finale that the wait staff and characters put on. It was a fitting tribute to a fabulous vacation. After dinner, the family watched a movie together before retiring for the night. Liv got up to put the kids to bed but Fitz stopped her. He grabbed a sleeping Kennedy and held a tired and cranky Maddie. He gave Liv a kiss and whispered in her ear, "Take a shower then assume the position."

Liv knew what that meant. She kissed the kids good night and went into the bed room. Over the years in their marriage, they have broadened their sexual experiences. Liv admitted that she liked when Fitz took charge and was commanding. They decided to enter into a BDSM relationship with the agreement that it applied only in the bedroom. Liv read a lot a literature and found that it was very common for women to have a D/s relationship in the bedroom but not in other areas of their lives. It allowed women who are normally strong and assertive to let someone else take the reins.

They usually did scenes at home, mostly when the kids are gone. They discussed their boundaries and hard limits. They also discussed their fantasies and desires. It put a spark into their relationship and it made sex, even vanilla sex, that much better.

Liv went into the room and showered. She was completely naked kneeling at the foot of the bed and bowing her head. It was amazing how little she feared in this position. She was basically waiting to be told what to do and at first it used to scare her but not anymore. She totally trusts him and it felt good.

After a few minutes, Fitz entered the room locking the door behind him. He walked to the closet and opened his suitcase removing his tools. He stripped down to his boxers then he stood behind her.

In a deep and commanding voice, "Stand."

She stood but kept her head down. He grabbed her hair and put it in a ponytail.

He grabbed his handcuffs from the bed, "Hands behind your back."

She did as she was instructed.

Once her hands were secure, he slowly rubbed his fingers up her arms to her shoulders. He moved his mouth to her neck and kissed the spot he knew would make her weak in the knees.

He nibbled on her ear and whispered, "Remember that I love you and I would never hurt you. If it becomes too much, use the safe word. Red-I will stop. Yellow-if you need a break."

She nodded. He always says that before they start to play.

He smiled, "Tonight, you are not to cum without asking for permission or you will be punished. Is that understood."

She whispered, "Yes sir."

He stepped back, "On the bed, faced down on your knees."

She assumed the position and he kneeled behind her. He kissed both of her cheeks before diving his tongue in her pussy. She moaned as she felt his tongue go deep into her core. Her face was buried in the sheets containing her screams. He removed his tongue and inserted two fingers. He fingered her slowly while he put his tongue in her ass. That sent her body into sensory overload. Her body climaxed before she knew what was happening. He ran his tongue from her back to her front licking up all of her juices. He felt her walls contracting and he knew she had an orgasm.

He removed his tongue and fingers, "Did you just cum without permission?"

She turned her head to the side, "I'm sorry sir. It just slipped up on me."

He slapped her on her ass, "Now you will be punished." He grabbed his flogger and proceeded to spank her a few more times. "Will you disobey me again?"

She shook her head, "No sir."

He grabbed the baby oil and small butt plug that she loved. He rubbed her ass with oil and put some on the plug, "Are you ready baby?"

She nodded, "Yes sir."

He slowly inserted it into her ass causing her to cry out in pain and pleasure. Once it was completely in, he got back on his knees and licked her pussy. The pleasure was too much. Normally she would grip the sheets or his head but her hands were behind her back. She couldn't do anything but take it.

She moaned, "Please!"

He removed his tongue, "No you must ask."

"May I cum?"

He grabbed his massage vibrator and put it on her clit, "Yes you may cum."

She screamed into the mattress as the massive orgasm shot through her body. It was so big that her body shook as she came down from her high. Fitz removed the vibrator and dropped his boxers. He entered her forcefully.

He slapped her ass then grabbed her hips as he thrust hard into her pussy. Her brain had turned into mush and she couldn't think straight. He fucked her hard and deep causing him to growl with pleasure.

He leaned his body forward pushing her head into the bed, "That's how you like it? Hard and deep."

She moaned, "Y-yes s-s-sir."

He put his hand on her clit and started the rub it. He could feel her tighten around his dick. He knew she was close.

She turned her head to the side, "Oh God help me! Too much! I need to cum!"

He gripped her hips and thrust harder, "Ask me, Livvie!"

"M-may I cum, sir?"

He grunted, "Yes baby. Cum for me!" He felt her tightening around his dick as he watched her face transform while the orgasm took over her body. He slowed his thrust until he completely stopped. Liv was breathing hard trying to catch her breath. He pulled out of her removing the butt plug as well. He removed the handcuffs from her wrists.

Once she was free, she collapsed on the bed. He placed his tools on the floor then he climbed onto the bed with her. He placed her on her back as he spread her legs. He entered her slowly as she gripped his hair. His thrusts were slow and deliberate. He loved how he could send her body into pleasure overload and then slowly make love to her. This was his favorite position. It spoke of love and intimacy.

He bit down on her neck as he went deeper and deeper. He could feel his own buildup coming. He pulled his face and body up spreading her legs wider. She bit her bottom lip. He knew she was close. He placed his hand around her throat and he fucked her as hard as he could. She loved autoerotic asphyxiation. She came one last time bringing him with her. He fell on top of her as he tried to slow his heartrate down.

After laying there for a few moments, he rolled off of her and went to the bathroom. She laid there still unable to move. That was the thing about the D/s relationship. The sub received most of the pleasure and was usually left exhausted by the end of it. He came out of the bathroom with a warm washcloth and cleaned her up. He gave her some water to drink while he cleaned and put away his tools.

He finally came to bed pulling her into his arms. He kissed her neck from behind, "Are you okay? I didn't hurt you?"

She shook her head and whispered, "No, I am fine. I am tired."

"Go to sleep. I told Allie to wake me up if Maddie gets sick again. I want you to rest."

She turned and gave him a kiss on the lips, "I love you so much."

He smiled, "I love you too baby. Always and forever."

"Team Grant."

They laughed then fell into a deep slumber.

X X

After they disembarked the ship, Fitz made sure the luggage was secure on the luggage rack while Liv made sure the kids were secure inside the car.

Fitz finally got into the car, "Did everyone have fun?"

They all yelled, "Yes."

He looked at Liv and smiled, "What about you, Mama bear? Did you have fun?"

She gave him a big smile, "I had an awesome experience. Now it's time to head back to the real world."

He started up the car, "Yes indeed."

The family headed back home to continue their daily lives.


End file.
